34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfmark Redpath
"Then, theres the legendary Wolfmark Redpath, a now 19 year old man. So this is the guy Ive been wanted to be mentored for, for sooooo long. He has a southern accent, has dark skin too, being from 11. He shakes my hand, and I underestimated his strength. Its enormous. I feel like he could break me in half with one hand." -Wolfmark being talked about in "The 5th Victor" Woldmark Edwin Redpath is the victor of The 4th Hunger Games, at age 18. He is also a mentor of Fallstreak Ivory, and is the first victor of District 11. Pre Games Wolfmark was very skilled in using a sickle but he tried out swords and maces which he became very skilled in using. He did amazing in his private training session his odds were 5-1, which was very good. In the tribute parade he and his district partner, Yellowood, wore green and brown traidional farmer outfits with laurel wreaths. Since he would be the first victor, he would not have a mentor, but instead a trainer guide of sorts. We also get to know that he volunteered for a person he didn't even know since he was a good person. When he sees the arena, like every other tributes, he is taken by the sight of it immediately. He tries to find Yellowood on her pedestal but he can't seem to find her. 4th Games When the gong rings, he immediately runs to the cornucopia. Since he's the first one there, he gets his supplies and leaves right after it, always trying to avoid conflict. When he sees the dead tributes in the sky he notices that his district partner has died. This angers him badly and remembered that he forgot to look for Yewllowood in the bloodbath, but was so busy worrying about himself that he didn't try to find her. Later, the boy from 10 stumbles upon Rummage. He later makes fun of his district partner to anger Wolfmark since he killed her. This made Wolfmark choke the life out of the kid until he died. Later, he stumbled upon a gorilla mutt. However, he killed the mutt with his sword and mace. He later found out that there were many of them surrounding the arena when he hear a familiar gorilla sound and the cannon of the girl from 12. Later, he sees a volcano erupt, killing multiple tributes, as expected. One day later, he sees a tribute dying of dehydration drinking from a lake, which kills him since the "water" was toxic and would melt your skin. He later sees two careers on the same day force two other tributes to jump off of the cliff they were on, causing them to fall in the same lake, killing them. Days later, during the Feast, when he was about to run to get his bag to the cornucopia, the boy from 12 gets his bag and a couple of others. When pursuing the boy, he fell in a trap cerated by him which was a hole in the ground covered by leaves. A career chasing the boy from 12 doesn't seem to notice Wolfmark in the trap so he chases the kid and kills him on the spot. When Wolfmark gets out of the hole, he takes District 10's bag, since that tribute died during the Feast, along with the girl from 1. During the finale, with only him and the boy from 4, the Gamemakers push two together by gorilla mutts chasing the career and Wolfmark gets chased down by red monkey mutts with yellow eyes and large sharp teeth. Wolfmark manages to kill some before encountering the other tribute. When Wolfmark got the chance of attacking after killing some of the monkeys, he pushed the career down, who was still busy fighting the gorillas. The gorilla mutt took this opportunity to rip the career in half, causing Wolfmark to vomit. However, the career's gory end crown's him as the victor that year. 5th Hunger Games He is admired by Rummage for his brute force. Once they meet, when they shake hans, Rummage thinks that he could easily kill him with just one arm. He rubs his head, messing it up, making Fauna very angry. He also has a southern accent, being from the south. 16th Games During this time, he mentored Fallstreak Ivory into victory. 26th Games This year, he is the only mentor during the Games that is from his district, "From 11, theres this guy named Wolfmark Redpath. He used to be very strong, like Ivo, but now he's kind of getting laid back. Shame. Otherwise, he could've totally beat me in a fight. " 40th Hunger Games During this year, he was one of the mentors from his district. He also talks to Thorburn, the victor that year, "After her, theres Wolfmark Redpath, the beast. I've heard stories on him during the arena, on how easily he killed the other career. I saw during the highlights that he took down a gorilla mutt himself. He's pretty cool, and congratulates me for my victory, being a victor from 5, with him complimenting on how smart my district is, even though district 3 is smarter. Its no big deal though." Mockingjay Since his district was one of the first to rebel, he is shot in the head, alongside with the other victors from District 11 that were alive. He was also killed since he supported Katniss during the Second Rebellion. In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, his name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from his district. Category:Victors